My Golden Angel
by high flier
Summary: Takes place in Paris somewhere in the early 1800s. A vampire's obsession with a mortal girl. He finds out she's his soulmate and then she finds out what he is. Very tender in the beginning then the problems start . Read and review!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the Night World. It LJ Smith's property. My Golden Angel Chapter 1- The Perfect Beginning READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Her love of music was what attracted me at first. When she put her heart and soul into playing the harp. She dedicated her life to it. Put up with her family wanting nothing to do with her and being an outcast of society. Her reward? Pleasing audiences, whether me or other mortals, with her music. Small? Yes. However, this and the harp, itself, meant the world to her. I first saw her while she was performing in a small theatre in Paris. When she plucked the first string and the music began I was immediately entranced. That and her sweet husky voice singing softly in time with the music were as close to heaven as I will ever get. After all I am a vampire. Forced to live forever upon this earth and if I do die I arrive immediately at the gates of hell. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. My golden angel. When the music swelled and reached the climax then gradually faded away the applause began. Pounding my hands together, I was able to admire her beauty despite how far I was from the stage. Long golden waves cascaded down past her shoulders. Pure gold. Her eyes were a golden yellow matching her hair. Her mouth was perfectly formed. Not too big or small. Not too thin or wide. How can I describe it? Is it enough to say that as soon as I saw her it left me in awe? Me, a vampire who hangs out with others of my kind; all of us, of course, with super natural beauty. Does that put a picture in you mind of how gorgeous she was? She was that and more. Never had I seen such beauty in a common mortal. A pleasant surprise. Very pleasant. Her beauty added to her obvious talent may be what caused my obsession with her to begin.  
  
Another severe winter. She shivered as a cold wind blew hard against her battering her delicate frame back and piercing through the fabric of her plain dress. She shivered. Her cheeks and nose were red and her hair was wildly tangled from the cold winter wind. Still beautiful to be though I thought. Cautiously I approached her. I'd been following her for days trying to learn all I could about this young mortal. I now knew that every other Monday she performed at that run- down theatre. I never missed a show. From her neighbors around her I asked of her past. What they though of her? Such a sweet girl, extremely talented, plays that harp of hers like an angel, etc. I also learned of her family. Disgusted by her talent they turned their backs on her. Stupid imbeciles. Her talent is a gift, which should be praised. Not a burden she should be ashamed of. Shrugging out of my large dark coat I quickly walked up behind her placing it around her shoulders. I didn't need it. My body wasn't affected by the cold. "Monsieur," those golden eyes looked up at me. "Thank you." Her eyes widened. He was handsome. No doubt about it. Yet his eyes were staring at her with warmth but they seemed to be swallowing her whole in his dark deep gaze. He seemed to emanate a sense of strong power from his body. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He smiled kindly. "What are you doing out her all by yourself?" he asked. "I. I," she stuttered unsure of what to say. "My names is Nathan Anon," he held out a gloved hand towards her. Finally she found her voice. "Amera de Lecoure," she whispered. Anon. That is not a French name. He doesn't have an accent either. She took his hand shyly bending her head to avoid his dark gaze. Strands of yellow hair fell in front of her face. Impatiently he brushed them aside. "I've never been to Paris before. This is my first visit," he smiled cheerfully. "Perhaps you'll give me the pleasure of showing me around." "Aren't you cold?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'm kind of busy," she hesitated. "Don't worry," he locked gazes with her. " I don't bite." The way he looked at her though made her doubt that. Those eyes didn't seem right. Then she realized how silly she was being. He had offered her his coat. Besides she was aching for some company. She didn't want another lonely day in her apartment with only her harp for company. "Okay," she whispered.  
  
Finally I had won her friendship and her trust. Problem was I didn't want her friendship. I wanted more. I wanted to conquer her. I wanted her. Her innocence. Her sweet innocence. Her beauty. Her strength. Her kindness. Everything about her. The whole damn package was irresistible. Oh how I craved her. How I longed for her. My precious Amera. My golden angel from above. So I went to her.  
  
She slowly came to her senses brought back by the demanding pounding on her door. She groaned glancing out at the night sky through her window. Who the hell was it? The pounding became louder. Swinging her feet over to the side of her bed she yawned. Standing up she straightened her white cotton nightgown. "I'm coming!" she yelled walking to the door and opening it.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as the door opened. It was clear she had just gotten out of her bed. Her eyes looked tired and her blond hair was in a fuzzy mess. Lovely/ Even as he gazed at her she tried to stifle a yawn. Yet to him she still looked beautiful. "What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently. "What time is it?" "Midnight," I answered. "Why aren't you sleeping then?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "I. I just wanted some company. Not to be alone for once," I answered truthfully. "May I come in?" She hesitated but then stepped aside. "Sure." I entered her small apartment. Cheap furniture. Shelves of books. In a corner was her harp. Sheets of music lay scattered on a small table beside the chair and her harp. Not too neat but not too cluttered. He smiled. Shrugging out of his coat, taking off his hat, and peeling off his gloves he fell back collapsing on a sturdy chair. "Anything to drink?" She asked walking past him to her small kitchen. "Nothing you would willingly give," he answered. As she walked by he caught the sleeve of her dress stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him in confusion. "Like what?" "Blood." Something in his voice was half-serious and half-funny. "Is that a joke?" He grinned at her. "Possibly." "Not funny, Nathan," the way he was smiling, She couldn't help but smile back. Tugging on her sleeve he rose pulling her towards the couch. "Nathan?" Shrugging him off her hand clasped in his. A shock went through her. Electricity ran through her body. Nathan was also in shock. Half- scared and half-excited he stared at her in wonder. Her legs gave out and she collapsed against his strong body. "Is this another joke?" she asked weakly. He shook his head. Still holding her in his arms he then effortlessly dragged her to the couch. Pulling her into his lap as he sat down he then buried his face in her hair. The sweet fragrance of her hair clogged his senses and the ability to think straight. He forgot the rules of the Night World that restricted him from loving this woman. Nuzzling the back of her neck created a tingling sensation to run through her back. He felt it too. "It's you," he murmured. "My soulmate." Soulmates. The word rang out loud and clear. Turning to face him she stared into his large dark eyes. Reaching out a shaky hand she silently stoked his cheek. Shifting he kissed her palm. Cupping the back of her neck in one hand and sliding his other around her waist he then pulled her closer to him as he brought his lips down to hers in a sweet soft kiss. Her skin was so smooth and soft. And so hot. His flesh was so cold. "Give me more of your warmth," he whispered against her mouth. Drawing her head back she looked at him. Her yellow eyes were glowing brightly. Beautiful eyes. A golden sea he could drown himself in willingly for eternity. Love poured out of him. Every cell of his body. His love enveloped her in a sweet haze. Tenderness took over him. Their hands clasped together as they slowly and softly kissed. His tongue slid along her bottom lip. Moaning softly she opened her mouth allowing him to enter. She was so sweet and soft. Inside her mouth it was hot and wet. Pulling back she kissed a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck. Slowly she licked the right side of his beck where it met his collarbone. He writhed in her embrace. Entwining her arms around his neck she kissed him. "Is this what you had in mind for company?" she asked against his lips. Her warm breath heated the skin on his face. "Possibly," he stood up holding her in his arms. Placing her down on the couch he then got down on top. Heat rose. Passion flared high and bright. Skin fused to skin. Hearts burned and melted together into one. They became one united by this love they shared for one another. Working together in perfect symmetry as each showed the other how much they cared. When the heat cooled and even I was too tired to move I looked down at her flushed face. "I love you," I whispered. She nodded and we shared a lingering kiss. That glorious night. Paradise. For once everything in my life wasn't so dark. For now it was lit by our love. Lit by Amera. My golden angel.  
  
Please read and review. Thanks ~Lani 


End file.
